The present invention disclosed herein relates to an electronic device and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a stretchable electronic device and a method for fabricating the same.
A stretchable electronic device, capable of maintaining an electric function even when a substrate is stretched by external force, surpasses the limits of the conventional flexible devices that is only bendable, and has potential applications in various fields, such as robotics, wearable devices, on/in-body bio-device elements, next-generation displays, or the like. Therefore, various studies have been conducted so as to implement the stretchable device.
Methods for fabricating an electronic device using a stretchable substrate may be classified into two major methods. The first method includes fabricating an electronic device on a silicone substrate or a glass substrate capable of performing high temperature processes, and then transferring the electronic device onto the stretchable substrate. The second method includes directly fabricating an electronic device on the stretchable substrate.
Meanwhile, since materials constituting the electronic device are hard and easily broken, they hardly have the ability to expand against external force. Therefore, in order to implement a stretchable electronic device, a method for making only metal wirings connecting an electronic element to be formed in an extensible structure has been mainly used.